Shattered Reality
by CaptainKuroKlahadore
Summary: X is sad and Axl is trying to cheer him up. Zero died to save X, Axl, and everyone on the planet. And two knew Reploids wearing two of Zero's armors have risen. Rated for Violence..
1. Friend or Foe?

This story here is completely random, I was just sitting alone at my desk, bored as always, and I decided to write it. Parts of this story I'd had planned out to make into a story a long time ago and this is about the only way I could possibly write it. Hope you enjoy this story...please review and tell me what you think, alright?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on, cheer up. There's nothing you can do about it, X. You just have to know that Zero did it for a good cause." A teenaged Reploid with spikey orange hair said, walking next to one that was clad in blue armor.

"I know that, Axl, but still...he's gone now and all because of me..." X said, the memory of Zero's death flashing in his mind.

---Start Flash Back---

"No, Zero! Don't!" X shouted from his place on the floor. His right arm had a rather deep gash on it, so his buster wasn't usable, and his left leg had a gash on it, so he couldn't get up and stand. And they were fighting against Sigma.

"Sorry, X..." Zero said, holding onto Sigma's throat with one hand, his Z-Saber in the other. He had several deep gashes and open, bleeding wounds, and wouldn't be able to fight much longer. "But I've got to. For the life of you and everyone else on the planet." He added as he lifted his saber between himself and Sigma. "Good bye, X." He said as he impaled Sigma's chest armor with the Z-Saber.

"Foolish...killing me will only cause...you to...die too..." Sigma managed, reaching and grabbing Zero's arm tightly.

"Zero!" X said, trying to stand, or atleast get his buster ready, but it was no use.

Zero's eyes widened just slightly, then he looked over at X. "Maybe...maybe one day we'll meet again... where there's no fighting..." He said softly before Sigma's body exploded, destroying Zero in the process.

---End Flash Back---

X sighed and hung his head.

"It wasn't because of you, X. Zero chose to destroy Sigma and---" Axl started, but he was quickly cut off as the alarms started ringing. "Come on, let's go see what it is this time, X." He said and started running towards the main room.

"Coming, coming." X sighed and ran after Axl.

---Command Room---

"Alia! What's the problem this time?" X asked, running over to the blonde haired navigator.

"...There's been a strange reading in the Planetarium, but... it's not someone like Dark Dizzy... nor is it Sigma... it's a Maverick, I can tell that much, though...the readings say it's..." Alia started, but trailed off.

"What, Alia? The readings say it's what?" X asked.

Axl skidded to a stop next to X.

"...The readings say it's Zero." Alia finished.

X just froze.

Axl looked at Alia, then the screen. He didn't really understand any of that, then looked at X. "X, calm down, I'm sure it's some Maverick trying to disguise itself so you won't come and investigate." He said.

X nodded slightly. "You're probably right..." He muttered. "Alia, set the teleporter to the Planetarium. I'm checking it out. You coming, Axl?" He asked, walking over to the teleporter.

"Of course I am!" Axl said, following X quickly.

Alia nodded. "Reprogramming Teleporter now." She said.

X and Axl stepped onto the teleporter.

"Teleporter ready." Alia said.

"We're ready when you are, Alia." X said.

Alia nodded and pressed a button, then X and Axl vanished in beams of blue and orange.

---At the Planetarium---

The blue and orange beams shot down and X and Axl appeared on the purple/blue metal floors of the Planetarium.

"So where do you think this Maverick is?" Axl asked, glancing around.

X shrugged slightly and started walking. "I've no idea. Let's start looking, though." He added.

Axl followed him, getting his guns out. "Well let's hope this will be---" He started, but both him and X stopped as they heard a battle cry that sounded EXACTLY like Zero's, then metalic boots run quickly over metal, and then a Saber colliding with something.

X and Axl exchagned cglances, then nodded to eached other and ran in that direction, without saying a word to the other. When they got there, they stopped and pressed themselves agaisnt a wall and watched the conflict, though, neither believed what they saw. It was a fight, yes, and they were used to that, as they fought in battles almost everyday, but... it was the people who were fighting that made them so shocked. It appeared that two of Zero had been cloned while he was in his other armors, as his Black Armor and Absolute Armor, were fighting each other.

"X...do you see this...?" Axl whispered.

X nodded. "...Yup. But I don't believe it..." He answered, whispering as well.

"Well let's see jsut what happens..." Axl whispered.

X nodded in agreement. They both fell silent and watched.

The black Zero growled slightly and jumped back. "What's wrong? You're not fighting with all your might..." He said, well, hissed.

The Absolute Zero smirked and jumped into the air, batting his wings to get higher up. "Why? I'd rather have you turn Maverick than die..." He said evilly.

**Black**(As I shall be calling the Black Zero Armor.) snorted. "Like I'll become a Maverick."

_Absolute_(Ditto the previous thing, 'cept with Absolute Armor Zero.) sighed. "You're funereal." He said and lunged with his claws.

**Black** brought his Saber up and easily blocked on blow, but let out a growl of pain as the other claws tore through his left side. "Not bad, but that won't do..." He muttered, then brought his foot up and kicked _Absolute_ in the stomach, hard, knocking him backwards.

_Absolute_ let out a slight yelp of pain as he got knocked backwards, rolling across the metalic floors of the Planetarium as his wings got entangled in his hair. He pushed up to where he was sitting on his knees with one hand supporting him, reaching back and pulling at his ponytail to get it untangled with the other hand. "Hmph. Very good." He said, standing up. "But...not good enough." He added.

X looked at Axl. "What is this...? One of them is a Maverick... Zero's not a Maverick..." He whispered.

Axl shook his head. "I have...absolutely no idea..." He said.

"And what makes you think that?" **Black** demanded.

"This." _Absolute_ answered, then lunged at **Black** swiftly.

**Black's** eyes widened slightly and he tensed up, then let out a sharp cry of pain as _Absolute's_ claws impaled his stomach. He coughed up a bit of blood frmo the blow, then slouched as _Absolute_ squeezed his claws together slightly.

"Pathetic. It's useless to---" _Absolute_ started, then let out a growl of anger and released **Black's** stomach, while jumping backwards and looking over to see X, who had his buster aimed at him.

**Black's** eyes were dull looking and his pupils shrunk to a psychotic looking size as he simply slumped lifelessly to the ground. Though, he was not dead, he was simply in a 'dead state' at the moment, so he seemed to be dead.

"Maverick Hunters." _Absolute_ hissed. "Go away. This is our business, not yours." He snarled.

"This is my business because you're a Maverick." X said, not moving.

Axl got his guns ready, but ran over to **Black**. "Hey...?...Hey? Are you alright?" He asked quietly, shaking him gently. But to no avail,** Black** was pretty much unconscious now.

_Absolute_ hissed slightly. "Fine then." He growled, then teleported out in a blackish-purple beam.

X sighed. "Mavericks are such cowards." He muttered, then his Buster turned back into his hand and he walked over to Axl. "Is he alright?" He asked.

Axl, who was now on his knees with **Black** resting on his lap, looked up at X. "I can't say, he's unconscious, but he's still breathing." He said.

X nodded. "Let's get him back to Base." He said.

Axl nodded, then they both teleported out and back to Hunter Base.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whew! There we go!I stopped it right there because I felt it would be a good stopping point...I do hope you like my little story, as I think it will turn out good. If you haven't played Command Mission, or if you have and haen't beat the Duck Bill Mole Brothers, then you won't know what _Absolute_ looks like, but if you want a link or something to a picture of him, then message me and I'll tell give you one. Anyhow, I'll try and get the next chapter up A-SAP, alright? I think I know what I'm going to do next, so it may take a week or so. But then again, I have Bell's Palsy, so it might take a while, dunno... Anyhow, please read and review...Please? Okay, okay, I'll shut up and start typing the next chapter now.o-0;;;


	2. Plus 1 Friend, Plus 1 Foe

**-Yawns- Whelp, whelp, here's we go, the second chapter to Shattered Reality. I do so hope it came out okay...**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, any ideas who he is or why he's wearing Zero's black armor?" X asked, walking up next to a young female Reploid that was wearing purple and blue armor, and had small, pale purple bat wings, red gloves and boots, and some golden bands at locations such as her wrists and legs. Her eyes were emerald green and her hair was mud brown.

"No, sir. I've been searching through files for a Reploids like him, but, so far... nothing." She answered. "Sorry, Commander X..." She added.

X nodded and put a hand on her shoulder. "Will you please keep searching, Lieutenant Thunder Blade?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes sir." She said, typing in several things on a computer screen that she hadn't taken her gaze off of. The chair she was seated in was not to far from a Repair Capsule that held **Black** in it.

"Thank you." X said, nodding to her, then turned and walked off.

Thunder Blade didn't bother responding and continued with what she was doing.

---

"She find anything?" Axl asked as X entered a waiting room.

"Nothing." X said, sighing slightly, then walked over and took a seat next to Axl. "But she said she'll keep searching."

Axl nodded slightly, though hadn't the chance to say anything as Thunder Blade stepped into the room.

"The Reploid is awake, Commander X. I thought you might want to know that." Was all she said before turning and heading back into the other room.

X and Axl looked at each other, then X stood. "Thank you, Lieutenant." He said and headed for the door that led to the area where **Black** was.

---

"Ow... my stomach hurts..." **Black** muttered, staring upwards at the glass to the Repair Capsule. Of course he couldn't hear anything going on outside of it, but those outside of the Capsule could hear him. "Wait, where did _Absolute_ go to...? I thought he would've killed me or turned me Maverick..." He muttered to himself, but then tensed up as the Capsule let out a soft hiss and the glass slid open. He glanced to the side to see X standing next to the Capsule.

"Hello." X said.

**Black** blinked in confusion, tilting his head, then sat up. "Ummm, hey..." He said, a little unsure of this.

"Calm down, you're at Hunter Base." X said. "By the way, I'm X. Who are you...?" He asked.

**Black** stared at him a moment. "I'm **Black**..." He answered.

"Are you a Maverick or a Maverick Hunter, if you don't mind me asking?" X asked.

**Black** blinked, then shook his head. "I'm a neutral." He said. "I help both the Mavericks who are too wounded to continue, excluding _Absolute_, and I help the Maverick Hunters, and non-combatic Reploids who are wounded badly."

X nodded slightly. "Ahhh. I take it _Absolute_ was the one you wer fighting last night?" He asked.

**Black** nodded. "Yes, that's him." He said.

"I figured as much." X said. "Why was he fighting you, exactly, though?" He asked.

"He was trying to get me to join the Mavericks, as, he knew that if he couldn't convince me to join them and have the Virus injected into my body, he could simply knock me unconscious, take me back to Maverick Base, and have it injected into me. So either was, he was going to make me join." **Black** explained.

"Until we showed up." X said.

**Black** nodded. "Precisely."

---Maverick Base---

"Blasy it!" _Absolute_ hissed, slamming a fist into the wall of the empty room he was in, leaving a large dent. "Those fools got in the way!" He growled, pressing his claws against the wall and digging them in. It was his way of letting his anger out, regardless of how mad Sigma might get. He tensed up as a thick metal chain shot out and wrapped around his waist, pinning his arms to his side.

"Stop it, idiot. Do you _want_ Commander Sigma to get mad?" A twenty-eight year old female demanded from behind him. Her eyes were blood red and her hair was silver, to the bottom of her shoulders. Her hands and feet were covered in red armor, which had dark bloodstains on it that were clearly visable. The thick, yet bendable metal that covered her stomach, neck, upper arms, and upper legs was covered in was a darker red with darker bloodstains that were barely visable. Her back, chest, and lower arm armor was dark purple, as her lower leg armor was dark teal. Around her head was a thick, black, metal headband, since she refused to wear a helmet. Her shoulders plates were black as well, but they had inch long, dark purple spikes on them. The armor covering her wrists was a dirty white, with a few blood stains on it, and the armor plates that came up to cover her elbows and knees was black. Her hand had an open slot in the palm, where the chain that held _Absolute_.

"Like I give a dang." He hissed. "Let me go, now!" He snapped.

"Oh really? Idiot. It is not wise to make Commander Sigma mad." She stated emotionlessly.

"I'm not afraid of that coward!" _Absolute_ said, glaring at her. "You know that, Zahara."

"I know that, and you're a fool for it." Zahara stated, returning the glare. "So calm down. If you're mad, go take down a few Hunters or something. Not the wall."

_Absolute_ hissed in annoyence, then managed to move one of his arms enough to grab part of the chain, held it tight, and snapped it within his grip.

Zahara winced slightly as the chain was snapped and it retracted back into her arm. Of course it hurt; It was actually part of her body, connected to the inside of her arm. She frowned abit, silent, awaiting his reaction. She knew if she had gotten him mad enough, she might possibly end up dead, though she would just have to wait and see...

_Absolute _glared at her for a second. "Fine, I will." He hissed under his breath, teleporting out in an icy blue and black beam of light. Maybe he could find **Black** somewhere...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Eh, sorry for how long this thing took to get up - I had abit of Writer's Block. And I'm sorry for how short it came out.-.-BUT I am panicing right now; My little brother(Who was in Phoenix, Arizona, with my "Mother" and little sister) was gonna come in the twenty-second for Thanks Giving and he's coming in to stay for ten days TODAY! Me and him do NOT get along that well! Not at all!...So yeah, might not update on ANY of my stories for a while and if I do, they might not be too long... hopefully I won't get TOO stressed when he's here. Though, maybe typing will actually relieve the stress...dunno. We'll see how it turns out whenever he gets here... -Twitch-**


End file.
